The terms computer game and video game are taken to be synonymous. Prior art online computer gaming services such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,257, entitled "Network Architecture To Support Multiple Site Real-Time Video Games", illustrate some of the advantages of using centralized server computer for bringing together players who wish to engage mutually in an online real-time multiplayer computer game. This bringing together of players is termed rendezvous.